1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates in general to elevator systems, and more specifically to elevator systems which include means for providing audible messages in a plurality of elevator cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the past, audible, informative messages have been produced in elevator cars, with the messages being prerecorded on tape, or other suitable recording means. Recently, several different techniques have been developed for synthesizing human speech electronically, and speech synthesizer processor units are now available and are being applied to many different applications. In the elevator application, the greatest need for audible in-car messages is in a bank of elevators, i.e., installations having a plurality of elevator cars controlled by a central supervisory processor. While large scale integrated circuits have lowered the cost of such speech synthesizer systems, the overall cost in providing such systems for a bank of elevator cars is still appreciable, because of the plurality of cars involved.